Hanta Sero
|romaji = Sero Hanta |alias= |birthday= July 28th |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Current) |height = 177 cm (5' 9¾") |weight = |bloodtype= B |eye = Black |gender = Male |quirk = Tape |status= Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Bakugo |image gallery = Yes |entrance exam = |quirk apprehension = 15th |debut= Chapter 6 |debutanime= Episode 5 |voice = (Anime) |eng voice = |hair = Black |fightingstyle = Ranged + Support Combat }} |Sero Hanta}}, also known as the , is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Hanta is a tall, lean young man with chin-length black hair, spiked downwards, with jagged bangs coming about halfway down his forehead. He has almond-shaped eyes, usually stretched quite wide, and rather large, straight teeth that dominate his grin, however, according to Katsuki Bakugo and Midnight , he has a rather plain face. His elbows have the shape of cylindrical tape dispensers, from which he fires his Tape Quirk. His hero costume consists of a black, skin-tight bodysuit with a turtleneck, which is plain apart from a white design on his mid-torso area, and two yellow trimmings around each of his elbow-length sleeves. He wears white boots, lined with yellow, and has white short bands around his waist and the sides of his thighs, a larger one across his chest to connect his shoulder pads, which are shaped like tape dispensers. He completes his outfit with a yellow helmet, shaped similarly to his shoulder pads, which has a large black visor obscuring his face. Personality Hanta is a very friendly person and has proven to be one of the more sociable members of Class 1-A. He can be loud and showy at times, often trying to impress his peers with his Quirk. He is often the only person to call his classmates out when they are acting crazy. He is quite humorous and often takes part in making jokes with his classmates. However, when push comes to shove, Hanta is a brave hero-in-training who wishes to prosper on his own while helping others do the same. He easily makes friends with those around him and is shown to be a very laid-back guy. Abilities Overall Abilities: Hanta has proven himself to be a very competent combatant, with a great handle on his versatile Quirk, Tape. He primarily uses his tape to bind targets from afar, restraining them from action by knotting his tape around their bodies. He prefers to remain at a safe distance while firing large amounts of tape at his opponents with impressive accuracy. Hanta has also shown the ability to shoot multiple strands of tape at once, as well as produce double-sided tape (which sticks to both sides). Hanta frequently uses Tape for mobility, attaching the adhesive material to surfaces and then either using them to swing himself through the air, or pull himself towards the attachment points. Furthermore, by spreading tape around a room or pathway, Hanta can easily create traps and blockades for enemies. Hanta's overall fighting style makes him a highly formidable long-range combatant. Hanta may also take pieces of his tape for more conventional uses, like sticking one object to another, especially when it comes to reinforcing barricades and walls. Allies are able to use stray pieces of tape for their own advantage, even if Hanta finds himself unable to act. Those pieces are solid enough to act as improvised-but-functional masks by simply sticking them over the mouth area, helping one avoid inhaling hazardous substances and scents. This feat was demonstrated when Hanta and Minoru were paired together in the Final Exams to battle against Midnight, and Minoru used some of Hanta's Tape to keep himself from breathing in Midnight's Somnambulist. Hanta also has great camaraderie, not only using his Tape to help distance his comrades from powerful opponents, but can also use his Quirk in tandem with the Quirks of other people, such as Ochaco Uraraka's Zero Gravity. This combination allows strings of tape to be attached to floating objects in order to create a unique trap. During the U.S.J. Incident, thanks to Ochaco running interference against Kurogiri, Hanta and Rikido Sato were able to successfully subdue the villain even further. When pitted against Shoto Todoroki, one of the strongest students in Class 1-A, at the U.A. Sports Festival, Hanta was able to swiftly bind him with tape before the latter could react, and nearly defeat him until Shoto unleashed a massive wall of ice that immobilized and defeated Hanta. *'Enhanced Strength': Hanta has above average physical strength, as he is able to use his tape to swing himself up and around very high objects and sling other people around with no noticeable difficulty or strain. Quirk Tape (テープ Tēpu): Hanta's Quirk is that he has tape dispenser-like organs in his elbows, from which, he can shoot long cellophane tape-like strips; he can also retract them. They appears to be somewhat sturdier than regular tape. Overusing his Quirk will cause his skin to dry out. He can use his tape to wrap people, swing long distances, and create traps, among other applications. As part of his training, Hanta continuously produced tape from his arms in order to increase his capacity, and improve his tape's textile strength and shooting speed. Super Moves * : Hanta covers his surroundings with tape in order to protect himself and others from enemy attacks. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Hanta's surname contains the kanji for and , and his first name contains and . **Hanta's name is a play on the Japanese pronunciation of . *According to Hanta's profile in Volume 3: **Hanta's favorite foods include oranges, soy products and anything else he might find healthy. **He's considered just a background character, although Kohei Horikoshi likes him enough to consider more prominent roles whenever possible. **Kohei Horikoshi came up with his Quirk, and thus character, during a trip to a convenience store. He notes that Hanta's Quirk is a personal favorite of his. *Hanta's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 13 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 15th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 17th in Class 1-A's Grades. **Ranked in the Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. ***Hanta received a total of 14 nominations from Pro Heroes for his U.A. Sports Festival performance, making him the 9th most nominated Class 1-A student. **Scored 84 in the Provisional Hero License Exam. *Hanta's abilities resemble those of Marvel's , with Hanta's tape being used for similar purposes as Spider-Man's webs, such as swinging through buildings and restraining enemies. **The My Hero Academia Official Character Book 2 Ultra Analysis acknowledges this connection by stating that Hanta has a deep admiration for "someone" that fits Spider-Man's description. *Hanta and Eijiro Kirishima share the same Costume designer. References Site Navigation it:Hanta Sero pl:Hanta Sero Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Mutants Category:The Lurkers Category:Hero Interns